Vampire Kitty
by Raekitty13
Summary: Kyo had always considered himself a monster after his mother's suicide, thinking that life couldn't get any worse. That is, until he was bitten by a vampire and shipped off to Cross Academy by Akito, acting upon Tohru's request to get rid of him. KxOC ZxY
1. Blood Lust

**Vampire Kitty v-v**

_Vampire Knight & Fruits Basket _

_Cross Over _

By Raekitty13

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Fruba I would have made Tohru easy to hate & I am not nearly clever enough to have created Vampire Knight

**Author's Notes: **All credit to the creation of this story goes to my best friends Zena and Lessa. They helped me to imagine this world, ironically enough I don't think either of them know about Vampire Night or Fruba. But in a buddy chat we were discussing Vampires and cats and BAM Vampire Kitty was born in my mind. I mean come on, what's sexier than Kyo Sohma? Kyo Sohma as a vampire, of course! But enough of my rambling and on with the story!

**Chapter One: **Blood Lust

Kyo woke up with a large headache. Sitting up in bed he automatically clutched his head in pain. _"What the hell?" _Kyo wondered to himself. _"It feels like I either busted my head open or drank waaay too much of Shigure's liqueur."_ And as far as he could tell, he had done neither the night before.

But that wasn't exactly saying much. He couldn't remember what had happened last night. For some odd reason, the last thing he could remember about the previous night's events was Yuki and Tohru. They had been talking late last night in Tohru's room. Kyo, upon walking into the conversation unnoticed had heard his name being said by his rival in apparently all things, and stalked off to his favorite hiding spot.

Sitting up on the roof he had reflected on what he had heard. _"Kyo is so..."_Yuki had said something in a nasty voice and shortly after Tohru had responded with a _"Yes, I agree. It is quite odd."_ And with that, Kyo had stormed off. He still suspected that Yuki had a better chance with Tohru than he did. Yuki was always better than him at everything. So why would women be any damn different? Well obviously, surprise, surprise, they weren't.

Standing up, Kyo's vision went from clear to all black and then to spots of both. "Damn," He muttered, sitting down again, feeling faint. "What the hell did I do to myself last night?" he asked as he closed his eyes.

Laying his head back on his pillows his head landed in something wet and slightly sticky. "What the-"turning his head and opening his eyes he saw the substance was dark-almost brown- red. Panic began to kick in as he realized it was blood. Looking at it he realized he could _smell_ it.

It was a rusty, tangy kind of smell. It was sickening, and unfortunately the smell was only worsening his headache, making his stomach act up and his head spin. Some how he could tell it was his blood, so the real question wasn't "who had I hurt this time" but "how did I end up hurting myself".

The first place his eyes sought out was his wrists. Raising them to eye level while remaining in his laying position Kyo saw that there were no cuts of any sort upon them. Instead there were bruises that looked oddly enough like hand prints. Studying them Kyo asked out loud, "How did these get here? The only one that can take me is Yuki... did we get into a fight?"

Images of Yuki pinning him to the ground played themselves through his mind, but he shook them away. Yuki didn't pin him when they fought. He just flat out kicked his ass. So Yuki being involved wasn't an option.

Although, if Hatsuharu had gone black on him, he might pin him... But Hatsuharu hadn't been over last night, that much he was sure of. "So what happened to me last night?"

Someone else had to be involved. He couldn't have made those marks on his wrists. Growling, Kyo cursed himself for how sluggish his brain seemed to be moving this morning. He had been sitting here for how long trying to figure out what had happened to himself, and yet he still didn't know where he was bleeding from! "If I were to attack someone, and I didn't shoot them, or slit their wrists, where would I attack them?"

Almost instantly his hands flew to his throat. But the front side of his throat was fine. It wasn't until his hands began to slide down in confused defeat that they became coated in something sticky. He didn't have to bring his left hand up to his face to know it was covered in blood. But why would an attacker from the front, go for the side of his neck?

Further more, why didn't it hurt if it was bleeding so profusely? Standing up slower than the first time, Kyo walked to the bathroom, his hand covering his wound encase anyone else was up. He didn't want them to know, especially Tohru. She would worry and Kyo hated it when she worried. She was so pretty when she smiled.

The simple thought of Tohru made Kyo smile and his heart race. He felt his face flush slightly and his hands began to sweat. He refused to admit it to anyone but himself, but he loved her. She was his everything. At first he had thought she was so annoying. Who the hell could always be so cheerful anyway? But as time progressed, he had learned to like her. But he had been so afraid before, that she wouldn't except him for what he really was, a monster, meaning he wouldn't even allow himself to love her. That had all changed when she had accepted him. That had all changed when she hadn't run away from him that rainy night.

Now, he was unconditionally head over heels for her. But he couldn't tell her that. She didn't like him like that. She liked Yuki. Everybody liked Yuki. Kyo was just lucky to have her in his life. She was his everything, his hope, his will. Without her, Kyo had decided a long time ago, he would be nothing, like before. He would be just another a monster in a cruel, cold world.

Turning on the light, Kyo pulled off his shirt and closed the door. Before even looking in the mirror he turned on the shower; his shirt was covered in blood. Making sure to lock the door, he finally looked levelly into the mirror. He met his own dark eyes. Gaining the courage to explore the extent of his injury (his shirt HAD been sopping with blood) Kyo stared at himself. His brilliant orange hair and his slim face. Letting his eyes wander slowly, he would have missed the two pin pricks in the crook where his neck met his shoulder had it not been for the blood.

Leaning forward toward the mirror, he realized they were bite marks... The pupils of his eyes dilated despite the bright bathroom light. A horrid memory was lurking just beyond his conscious grasp. As his heart rate increased to terrifying levels everything when black again.

He woke up a couple of minutes later, his head on the cool tile of the bathroom floor. He had passed out. He wasn't sure if it was from lack of blood or pure fright. All he knew was that he now aware of the full events of last night. Shuddering, he stood up and finished undressing. Stepping into the shower he tried to cleanse himself of the nightmare last night had presented him with.

He cried out as the pain of the bite finally displayed itself under the warm water.

Tohru was in the kitchen preparing a picnic lunch for herself and the rest of the Sohma family. Today was the seventh day of the seventh month. They were going to watch the two separated lovers be reunited in their star form tonight. She was making lemonade, Onigiri, tuna sandwiches, strawberry short cake, and leek salad. When suddenly she heard something rather large connect with the floor creating a loud crashing noise.

"Kyo?" She called out. He was the only one in the house at the time. Yuki was out in the garden picking strawberries for the strawberry shortcake she had yet to bake and Shirgue would be in a meeting until five tonight. When she didn't get an answer, she assumed he had simply fallen out of bed and would be down soon enough. She hadn't taken the running shower water into consideration at all.

She continued to prepare the meal unfazed. Kyo appeared twenty minutes later in the kitchen, smiling slightly as he watched her work before he moved to the fridge to grab the carton of milk.

"Wha'cha doing?" he asked.

"Making a picnic dinner!" Tohru beamed at him. "So we can eat outside when the fairy and cowboy are reunited."

Kyo smiled at her. She didn't know what those words meant to him. "When you say we...?"

"Oh, well you and me of course," She blushed slightly at Kyo's larger smile and hurriedly continued. "And Shigure, Momiji, Yuki-"

"NOT THAT DAMNED RAT!" Kyo burst before he could stop himself. "I'M NOT GOING IF YUKI IS!"

Tohru looked up at his outburst, surprised- not because he had yelled at the mention of his rival, but because he was wearing a turtle neck. "Kyo, what are you wearing?"

Her question seemed to startle the aggravation right off his face, "Uhh, nothing, it's just cold."

"You never wear restricting clothes, even during the winter," Tohru was generally easy to pull a quick one over, but there were somethings that even Tohru couldn't miss. "And it's July. Kyo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to look nice. I can change if it bugs you," he bluffed, his palms sweating.

"Oh! I didn't mean-! It looks nice, Kyo! NO! Leave it... Help me with the Strawberry short cakes?" Tohru asked, slightly flushed.

Kyo smiled, Tohru really was gullible... no wonder she was always so worried. He obliged to help her with the strawberry short cakes all the same although, he did add one condition; "You have to sit with me during the fireworks."

Kyo stared down at the tops of his sneakers as Yuki walked in the back door, a small basket of strawberries hanging by his side. "Oh, am I interrupting something, Honda-San?"

"No!" Both Tohru and Kyo exclaimed before Kyo stormed away.

"He was blushing... What did I miss?" Yuki demanded as the upstairs door slammed.

"Well, for starters... Kyo _was_ wearing a turtleneck... " Tohru said, staring at where Kyo had been moments before. "He's been acting weird all morning. First he slept in really late, and then I could have sworn I heard someone fall. Then he shows up down here in a turtleneck."

Yuki nodded. "That is pretty weird, even for the Cat. If he didn't hate me so much, I'd go up and see what's wrong."

Tohru looked at Yuki taking his hint. "Can you clean the strawberries for me?"

Yuki smiled. "Of course, Honda-San."

Tohru approached his door softly and slowly. She knew something was wrong, but what to say? How did she let him know that she was here for him no matter what? Her thoughts caused her to stumble and she landed against Kyo's bedroom door harder than she had planned to knock.

"Go away." Came Kyo's growled response as he shed the annoyingly tight shirt.

Tears stung at Tohru's eyes instantly. Instead she whispered, "Kyo, what's wrong?"

Kyo, having sensitive ears picked up on her whispered cry naturally. He got up from his bed and placed his head against the cool wood of his door. Hand poised on the door handle, ready to turn it if he needed to, bare chest exposed to the rough grain as his cheek was. He answered, "Tohru, is that you?"

Tohru instinctively placed her head against the door, unknowingly placing it in relatively the same place as Kyo had with his own head. She didn't raise her voice any louder than when she had first spoken. "Kyo, please, I know something is wrong. You can talk to me."

Could he really talk to her? Was it worth cleansing his fear only to have her worry? The answer was flat out no. But was it okay to have her cry because she didn't understand? Kyo felt that wasn't acceptable either. He had been trying so hard lately not to make her cry. He'd gotten better with his attitude, he snapped less and smiled more. He had thought he was really making process. And then some moron had to go and bite him. Maybe he wouldn't use that term anymore when he got fed up with someone...

Any way he looked at it, the bite marks would go away. He'd be perfectly fine after a while. There was nothing he would need to say to Tohru, after all, there really was nothing to worry about. He smiled.

"I'm fine, really, Tohru. Don't worry, don't cry, okay? I'm just tired." He wished to open the door and caress her cheek, to wipe away the tears he knew he would see if the door wasn't in his way, to pull her into his arms, tight against his chest and never let her go. As it was, he could do none of the above, one because if he were to open the door she would see the bite marks on his neck and worry and two, because if he were to see her tears and caress her cheek, he would feel the irresistible urge to hug her. What good would he be to her as a fur ball? Not much when it came to the kind of cheering he wanted to do.

Tohru didn't believe him for an instant. She couldn't comprehend why he wouldn't simply tell her what was wrong. Perhaps he was trying to protect her from something, but what? She wanted him to feel as though they could face anything together. She wanted him to feel as though he could rely on her for anything. "Kyo, you know, you can come to me for _anything_. I'll listen and help in anyway I can. You know that, right?"

"Yes." "_Does that mean I'm going to, no. And not because I don't love you, but because I __**do**__ love you and I don't want you to worry about me."_ Kyo added silently.

She wiped her eyes. "So, when you're ready to talk about it, you'll come find me?"

"Tohru, there's nothing to talk about..." Kyo sighed into the door, wishing more than ever to open it.

"Just say yes, that way she can go about cooking my picnic dinner." Shigure chirped making both Tohru and Kyo jump.

"What the _hell!?_ Don't talk about Tohru like that!" Kyo shouted through the door at the same time that Tohru turned and exclaimed cheerfully, "Shigure! You're not to be back until five!"

"Well, you see..." Shigure grinned as he wrapped his arm around Tohru;s shoulder and began to tell her of how he tortured his editor yet again. "And she said that she felt ill and must go home. It was rather sad. I was really looking forward to partying until five, too. But I figured I might as well come home and help with the preparation."

"How sweet of you!" Tohru cheered. "Yuki and I could use some help in the kitchen!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He just tortured his editor with uncooked fish..." Kyo demanded, face crestfallen into one of skepticism.

"That coming from the man hiding behind his bedroom door!" Shigure jested. "Come, Tohru. I shall help you with what ever you need help with, Love!"

Kyo groaned, but did not say anything more. Instead he retreated to his bed. Curling up into a ball, as his cat-like intuition demanded, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Kyo! Kyo! KYO!" Kyo awoke with a start as Momiji sky-rocketed onto his bed, jolting him from sleep instantly. He arched his back and lashed out violently with his right fist.

"TOHRU!" Momiji cried. "KYO HIT ME! TOOOOHHRUUUU!"

Tohru stuck her head in the door way as Kyo opened his eyes, Momiji was already clinging to her arm. He sobbed, "All I was trying to do was tell him that it was time for the celebration! And then he HIT me! For ABSOULTELY nothing!"

"Shhh," Tohru hushed him in a motherly fashion as Shirgue came up behind them.

"You should know better by now not to attack Kyo when he's sleeping, Momiji." Shigure chided. "I'm surprised he didn't mistake you for Tohru and try to-"

Yuki coughed loudly, cutting Shigure off while causing Tohru and Momiji jump. He came up into the doorway as well. "Kyo, you'd better get up and dressed. Hatsuharu will be here any minute and if he sees you like that, he just might go black on you..."

Kyo growled. "I can't get dressed until everybody leaves!"

Kyo was soon helping Tohru set up the yard. They were unfolding the large, red and white checkered picnic blanket over the deep green grass. It whipped open, tenting itself to a high peak before slowly falling down to settle on top of the grass. They then proceeded to set the plates and plastic cups while Yuki, Momiji and Hatsuharu were setting up the bug lanterns around the back yard.

"It's going to be so pretty! Don't you think so, Kyo?" Tohru chimed.

Before Kyo could even respond, Momiji had replied, "Absolutely! Don't you just love the story? It's so romantic! I wrote a song for the violin, especially for this day! Do you want to hear it? I can play it for you! Mind you it won't be anywhere near as good as when I play someone else's music."

"Oh, Momiji! I'm sure it will be amazing. Please do play it!" Kyo couldn't help but adore the way she looked when she smiled. The sun, just getting ready to set, only added to the visual beauty before him.

Soon, Momiji's violin music was echoing around the yard, and Kyo had to hand it to him, the music was exceptionally well, especially for a little, annoying kid. He smiled at how entranced Tohru seemed to be by the music. What he wouldn't give to go up to her and wrap his arms around her waist, to pull her close and dance with her until the end of time, with her breath on his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his neck, gently pulling him closer...

Shaking his head to clear it of such fatuous fantasies, Kyo caught the first of the fireworks. Tohru and the others had finally finished setting up the picnic area. He signed, knowing that with the family curse still in place, he could never hold Tohru close. Instead, he settled for sitting close on the blanket, sharing food, hands overlapping on the checkered squares.

"Kyo, try this one," Tohru gushed, holding up a rice ball for him to try.

He obliged, eating what she was holding out to him, nibbling her fingers playfully. As soon as the food hit his mouth, he felt like vomiting. It turned instantly to ash upon his tongue and he couldn't help but gag and spit it out. Instinctively he reached for the soda in his little red cup, but the soda only made the taste in his mouth worse. He spit it out as well.

Tohru watched in horror, looking down at a rice ball she had bitten off of, which was exactly like the one she had offered to Kyo. "Kyo? What's wrong? Did it taste that bad?"

Her facial expression looked so depressed, he couldn't tell her the truth. "No, I, uh, was choking," smiling he added, "I took too large of a bite."

"Oh," her facial expression switched from sad to concerned in five seconds flat. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," again, he smiled despite the taste lingering in his mouth.

Her adorable smile returned. "Okay. So, do you want to try another one?"

"Sure," he smiled, secretly hoping it would taste better than the first one.

As she held it out to him, he felt his stomach lurch. He really was hungry (an observation he had just gathered, despite the awful taste of the last piece of food he had attempted to eat), but the smell was so revolting. His mouth couldn't bite down on it, instead, acting upon a mind of it's own, demanded, "What did you make these out of?"

"The same stuff I always make them out of," Tohru looked thoughtful. "Kyo, are you sure you're okay? These are your favorite."

Kyo watched her face intently, replying, "Yeah, I'm fine. I"m just not hungry," but even as he said it, his stomach lurched again, grumbling slightly, reveling his lie. Tohru didn't seem to notice as another boom filled the sky, lighting it brightly. Kyo continued to watch her facial features change in wonderment. The longer he stared, however, the more he became attracted to another part of her body, one slightly lower.

He watched her carotid pulse beating strongly in her delicately slim, tilted neck. He was mesmerized by it. His full attention was solely concentrated upon it and it only. Even as she turned to face him again, all he could see was her neck, all he could hear was her pulse.

"Kyo?" Her voice was only a background noise, indecipherable, as if he were underwater.

It was then that he began to move. As far as he could tell, there was no conscious thoughts running through his mind. He just kept moving closer to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, Tohru's pulsing neck.

The closer he got, the more the carotid artery began to flutter, rather than pulse, a sight that sent his nerves into over drive. He could smell her confusion, but there was no fear, slight excitement, but no fear. Perhaps she thought he was going to kiss her.

Kyo closed his eyes, his body moving, thinking on it's own. The next thing he knew, Tohru was screaming, shoving away from him with all her might. His eyes flew open, and she was staggering away from him, her eyes large with fear and disbelief, covered, head to toe in bright red...

Gasping, he managed to detect the strong rusty scent he knew all too well. Tohru was bleeding. "What the hell? Tohru, what's wrong?"

"Don't!" She shrieked, stepping further from him, making him realize he had gotten to his feet without planning to do so. "Don't come near me, monster!"

Kyo was struck by her words as if she had slapped him across the face, or stabbed in the heart. _Monster?_ Kyo thought desperately as Tohru tore away from the blanket they had been sitting on. _Did she just call me a monster?_

Not daring to believe his ears, he spun around in panic, expecting to see some horrible creature. Anger had begun to flood his veins, how dare something try to harm Tohru, but when he turned around, there was nothing behind him. In turning around, he had also managed to look down, and saw before him, his clothes covered in what he knew was Tohru's blood. His pupils dilated to the extent where there was no iris left before he passed out, the rest of the Sohma family watching him from a distance, trying to figure out what had happened from a sobbing Tohru.


	2. Upon Tohru's Request

**Vampire Kitty v-v**

_Vampire Knight & Fruits Basket _

_Cross Over _

By Raekitty13

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, does Raekitty13 sound Japanese to you?

**Author's Notes: **I know you all think that I've ruined Tohru's character, but how can you tell from just one chapter of which, mind you, was basically from Kyo's point of view and will be told from the points of view of characters who only know Kyo's side of the story. So, sorry to have disappointed you, but, the story must go on, and, yes, believe it or not, I have thought it through. The question is actually whether I'm willing to take the time needed to write out this story so that you, too, can see the method behind the madness, the organization to the chaos. All I'm asking for is a chance to let the story explain for itself. So, take a deep breath and read on, or you know, don't.

**Thank Yous: **Maya, Animeisawesome, Ai & Sam for reviewing. A special thanks goes out to my Beta- Sciencegirl92.

**Chapter Two: **Upon Tohru's Request

"_One minute I was sitting there, and the next I heard Tohru scream."_

Kyo felt pain prickle behind his eye lids. As confused as he was, all he wanted to do was open his eyes (and get Momiji to shut up- his voice really was annoying), but that was about the last thing his body seemed capable of at the given time.

"_And,"_ Akito's acidic voice almost seemed to purr, "_What did you see when you ran to your beloved,"_ she said the word as if beloved was a particularly nasty four letter word reserved for lesser beings to use in every day speech, _"Tohru?"_

"_I-he was- I..." _

There was a lapse of silence, or almost complete silence. In the background, other than breathing, Kyo could make out a faint but constant sob.

"_Out with it! What did you see?"_ Akito's voice only made the throbbing pain in Kyo's head more defined.

"_H-he was, he was covered in her blood. I-it was on his mouth. His shirt. His pants. I would've swore he was trying to kill her if I didn't know Kyo better."_

Kyo was finally able to open his eyes but what he saw wasn't the scene that had been unfolding in his head. No, instead of seeing Momiji relive what Kyo had hoped was simply the second nightmare of the day in full horror, all he saw was eternal blackness stretching out before him quizzically. Where the hell was he now?

Hell?

It seemed about right. Whether he was dead or not, he was in Hell. Tohru had called him a monster. She had been afraid of him. He was without his light. He was in true Hell.

And why? Why had his everything ran away from him in fright shouting profanities at him?

"_Because-"_ His pupils, already dilated due to their futile search for tiny light slivers and clues as to where he was, dilated to the maximum. His head slipped to floor with an icy cold twang of something metal.

_He had bitten her. He had watched her neck as if it were a live fish in the river or a pea on his plate. He had watched her pulse flutter through her neck. He had stalked her every heartbeat as if she were prey without even realizing what he was about to do. _

_He had been delighted to see her carotid artery flood with her racing, excited, contented, sticky-sweet blood. When he moved closer, her heart beat faster and it only added to his own excitement. Her neck had looked so... delicious._

_One minute he was licking his lips, the next her neck. Neither of them had even blinked before he had sunk his fangs into her neck. Neither had been able to breathe. She due to surprise at first rather than fear, him due to pure fulfillment. Biting into her neck was like biting into the perfect stake or a ripened fruit; his taste buds were soaring._

_But all it took was a heartbeat, from her to him, into his mouth, to stir up the panic hiding behind the initial shock. That simple, blood gushing heartbeat had pumped the venom from his mouth, through her skin and to her brain, causing the nerves in her neck to roll over with pain. He could feel them. He could smell her fear by then but, like her pain, it only seemed to entice him more._

_Before he knew it, she was shoving him away, as if he had done something wrong. But something so good; so sweet, could not have been wrong. Not in a million years could it have been wrong. And yet, her face; something was wrong. In another blood spurting heartbeat she was standing, staggering, trying to get away._

_He was up just as fast, so wary to let such good game get away._

_She had screamed. It had been her scream. It had sent his fangs back into hiding, his pupils back to their proper color and size, turned her sweet blood upon his lips to bile. It had been her scream that had returned to him his human thoughts and left his vampire ones where they lay in wait for their next victim._

_Her scream had him demanding, "What the hell?" Even as the stench of blood filled his flaring nostrils, the fear in her eyes betraying all, he tried and succeeded in suppressing the memory of what he had just done. "Tohru, what's wrong?"_

"_Don't!" Had been her response as she stumbled in an attempt to put as much space between herself and him. "Don't come near me, monster."_

"_Monster."_

"Monster." Kyo hadn't realized he had even been awake again, watching the last bit of the evening play out before him yet again. His head still hurt like all get out, but the physical pain pulsing throughout his body was nothing compared to the ache in his heart.

She had called him a monster. Tohru had call him a monster. Not once even, but twice, and not only to just his face, but she had also told Akito the same thing.

"_She said bit her, Kyo."_

"_I didn't. I wouldn't!"_

"_Don't lie. I can see the marks on her neck, plain as day. Were you trying to give her an everlasting hickey or something, Cat?"_

"_God no. I told you! I didn't bite her!"_

"_I said, do, not, lie, dammit! You were covered in her blood!"_

"_I didn't do it."_

"_It's one thing to bite a girl and admit it, but to bite her and not admit it when even she swears you did so? I thought even you couldn't sink so low. What kind of monster are you, anyway?"_

"_I am not a monster."_

"_To Hell you're not! You're a fucking sinner. You swear, you cheat, you lie and you attempted to murder the girl you supposedly love. People who aren't monsters commit one or two crimes, not every single one in the book. The evidence is against you, Kyo. You're a monster."_

"_I, am, not."_

"_Yes you are. You think just because one person told you she didn't think you were, makes you not one?"_

"_No. There isn't just one person who doesn't think I'm a monster. There are two."_

"_No, I do believe you are the mistaken one, pet. You being the only one, and between you and me, we both know that you don't believe that bullshit either."_

"_What?"_

"_You're a monster."_

"_What the fucking hell? That was NOT what I was asking about."_

"_Oh? Then what were you asking about?"_

"_I was asking 'what' about the whole 'You are the only one,' thing."_

"_Oh! I see, well, I know you're lying, you know you're lying so how about you just quit lying already. I mean, I know you're going to end up in Hell already and what not, but you could at least try and reduce your level of damnation. All it takes is cutting back on a few lies here and there, and, let's face it, that one was definitely shot out of the water tonight. Just like it was six yea-"_

"_THAT wasn't what I was talking about either, dumb ass! I meant what the hell makes you think that I'm the only one who believes I'm not a monster?"_

"_Watch how you speak to me, or I will personally damn you, oh wait, I already did that (don't think that doesn't mean I can't do so again smart ass, oh... just watch me)."_

"_What the fuck? Just answer the damn question, Akito."_

"_I said watch it, Cat! But seriously, other than you, the always gullible Cat, who the hell else would believe that weren't a monster?"_

"_Tohru."_

"_Try again."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Marvelous! I didn't know you possessed such manors, Kyo!"_

"_I meant 'what the fuck? Pardon my manors before,' but I decided to shorten it up for you because you're so damned stupid."_

"_Says the boy who thinks Tohru is still on his side."_

"_What?"_

"_Do you not have ears of your own? I do believe I heard her all the way from here, my lovely abode, shrieking at you, the monster if I'm not mistaken, not to come near her. Or do I need MY hearing checked?"_

"_Maybe your head would do you more good."_

"_No, that, again would be you. Monsters always seem to have multiple mental issues. I really thought that, starting at a young age, I could have just beat them all out of you. But no, which, always seems to leave me to have to clean up mess after mess. I really had hoped you'd've learned by now... But, with that said, I should probably inform you of your punishment, of which the rest of the family, myself and even Tohru have decided upon."_

"_What?"_

"_You bit the poor girl, and she really does feel you are quite a dangerous monster- I can't say that I don't agree with her there. She also mentioned how she no longer felt safe around you and wished, that without having to leave Yuki's side, she would never have to see you again. I was simply going to lock you in your favorite room, but you see that doesn't exactly work, considering we don't know how strong our monster had become. I do believe both she and Yuki agreed that they couldn't sleep soundly knowing that you were still somewhere close enough to hurt her. _

"_Therefore, upon the requests of the Sohma Family and Miss Tohru Honda-San, I have made arrangements for you to attend a boarding school who deal with monsters of your ...detailed description."_

"_She really wants me to go?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Can I say goodbye?"_

"_No."_

"_How about sorry?"_

"_Not a chance. What would it matter anyway, coming from a monster?"_

"_I am NOT a monster."_

"_Her words, not mine- although, I guess technically they were mine, but that was only because I knew the real, neck biting you first. Ha! Neck bitting instead of back stabbing, oh silly words they can both weigh down and lighten. Such as the word monster, and love. Funny how you never hear those two words in the same sentence though. Not even from Tohru."_

"_I don't believe you, Akito. You're lying."_

"_Do you want to see for yourself how much she hates you? How much she loves Yuki and how scared she is. Do you really think you could bare to see her in his arms, knowing full well that you were the poor bastard who drove her there?"_

In all honesty, he knew he couldn't, but it didn't matter, he hadn't even been able to say so either way because it had been then that Kureno had stuck him in the back of the neck with a tranquilizer needle. The next thing he knew, he was where he still remained now.

Where ever the hell THIS was, having flashback after flashback of the worst day of his life. Today, or was it yesterday? Last week? A year ago? Time seemed to have escaped him along with his location, the feeling in his appendages and his whole purpose for living. Losing Tohru was worse than being told his mother had killed herself because he was a monster because it was like losing his mother all over again, plus the only friend he had ever made, the only person who really mattered, the one girl he would ever truly love.

Really, he realized, he hadn't noticed the fact that he couldn't feel his limbs until the little pins and needles began to shoot up and down them signifying that they had been without blood circulation for a while now and were just beginning to come around again. He tried to move his hand to dry his cheeks of tears he couldn't remember crying, but found that despite their painful re-awakening, they were still clamped tightly to his sides.

"Damn."

Upon further examination he had concluded that he was bound, but not gaged, by rope around both his wrists and ankles which were then secured around his torso or lower legs, in the case of his ankles. He was laying flat on his stomach on something cool and slightly bumpy. Remembering his collision with it earlier and it's metalic sound, what Akito had said about him being sent far away, and the all encompassing darkness he figured he was on the floor of a cargo van being shipped off to Timbuktu.

His heart sank down to his toes as tears fell from his eyes and it was all upon Tohru's request, all of it.


	3. Stray

**Vampire Kitty ^v-v^**

_Vampire Knight & Fruits Basket _

_Cross Over _

By Raekitty13

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine. Sorry to disappoint you.

**Author's Notes: **Wee… waayy too long, but ohh well. I kinda lost my muse for a while, and I'm not quite sure he's back yet so bare with me. And I'm going to apologize NOW for how ooc everybody is more than likely going to end up…

**Thank Yous: **PhantomSaint, Primeval Eidolon Scar, Riku-Sia and elipsedlight, Thank you ever so much guys!

**Chapter Three: **Stray

After a couple hours- days, weeks, months, years? - Kyo finally began to move again. Tired of being jostled around in the back of the van he decided that to inflict true pain upon himself he should attempt to cause himself deliberate pain. He was going to untie himself if it meant cutting his wrists to the bone with the ropes.

He had convinced himself that this time the blame should be pushed off on Yuki and Akito. They had talked Torhu into shipping him off. It hadn't been Tohru who had screamed monster, but Yuki. He just wanted her all for himself. If Kyo wanted to save Tohru, he would have to escape the van and find his way home.

Wriggling in the ropes he truly believed the lies he had created for himself, completely omitting everything to do with the fangs and blood. Slowly, he moved his wrists back and forth, shaving his arms slightly, but loosening up the rope all the same. His appendages were so numb he could barely feel it anyway.

When the rope finally fell away he laughed with giddy delight and held his newly freed arms before himself. He couldn't see the blood, but he could smell it and it made him sick. It didn't smell like Tohru's had. It didn't smell quite human. He licked himself clean anyway, not exactly liking the taste, but realizing that, like leeks, it still contented his tasteless stomach. As he cleaned himself, he could feel the depth of the incisions begin to lessen.

After his arms stopped burning, he sat up. His head swam slightly, but other than that, he had no side effects. He reacted for the restraining device around his ankles. Once he located it, he pulled once simply to see how tightly he was bound. To his surprise, the ropes broke away at his touch, as if his fingers were knives instead of digits or his pull was one from a professional tug-of-war puller.

Astonished, he stared blindly at his hands before him. In the dark of the cargo van he could see nothing, but he sensed that there had to be something wrong with him. The sheer power racing through his body and pulsing through his already healed arms had to atone to the type of monster he had become.

What was he?

Without cause or reason, the cargo van suddenly lurched to a stop, sending Kyo flying towards the cab. He smashed into the metal with a resounding twain that made his ears ring for several minutes after the vehicle had stopped vibrating. He could hear voices, but the ringing made their language appear foreign. There were two low voices and one higher one. Two men and a woman were arguing outside of his van.

The voices suddenly seemed to start speaking a language he could understand again as he shook his head and moved closer to the doors at the far end of the van.

"You said he was bound with rope," The female insisted. "I don't understand why I can't simply carry him in."

"The kid who sent him said that he was dangerous and not to be trusted," one of the drivers stressed.

"I assure you, I can handle the situation. If you leave him in my care he will reach Headmaster Cross and neither of us will end up injured."

"Man, just let her have him. It's not like we'll get docked pay if this chick gets hurt because of him. We were simply told to deliver him, and we have."

"We were told to deliver him to Headmaster Cross."

The female sighed. "If it helps any, I am Headmaster Cross's daughter, Yuki Cross. I guarantee that Kyo Sohma will reach my father's office and should I need help I can call upon my colleague, Zero. Will you just open the door already?"

Kyo crouched by the door. If he allowed her to try and carry him, he would turn into a cat and he could make his getaway. However, that would mean that his secret would be revealed and if his plan failed he wouldn't be able to use it again. If he stripped down now however, and allowed the girl to enter the back of the van where it was still dark, he could hug her and scamper out as a cat when she left the van in confusion.

As the drivers began to unlock the bars holding the doors close Kyo pulled his shirt over his head and quickly reached for the zipper of his pants, kicking his shoes off in the same motion. As the large metal bar scratched across the van door he huddled into the farthest corner. A dim light flooded the cargo hold. It was night meaning that Kyo was left in the shadows.

A girl jumped lightly into the van, a large bamboo stick held out in front of her. To Kyo she smelled not quite like other humans. There was something about her that screamed to him to play nicely. If he didn't, something deep in his gut told him, she would tear him to shreds and burn the remains.

She was of average height and had shoulder length black hair. Her voice was sweet, almost naive when it called to him, "Kyo? I know you've really been suffering here of late, but here at Cross Academy, we can help you. Your curse isn't considered horrible, but a gift. We'll help you. I am here to help you. I am Yuki Cross. Kyo-"

She was finally within his shadow and he reached out and embraced her with only one arm. He was suddenly only a foot from the ground and completely carrot orange from snout to tail. Lightly he ran past her and jumped out of the back of the van. He slipped past the drivers unnoticed and ran like hell.

He checked over his shoulder to make sure that he had actually gotten away, only to run directly into the arms of a Cross Academy student. She picked him up delightedly. Holding him in front of her face so that she could inspect him, arms under his forelegs, back legs dangling helplessly.

"Hey there," She gave him a one over and added, "Boy. What're you doing out here? I've never seen a cat around here, especially with such an explicit coat! You're absolutely adorable!"

_Oh, God._ Kyo thought. _Not now. Not now, DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! GOD DAMN IT WOMAN! I SAID PUT ME DOWN!_

He began to flail his back legs and scratch with his forepaws. The girl smiled and said, "Sorry, didn't mean to invade your privacy, or hold you in such an uncomfortable position, but if you keep scratching me like that I might drop you. Could you please behave yourself?"

Kyo continued to scratch at her and yowl, thinking, _I WANT you to drop me, twit! Put me down!_

"Kitty," The girl suddenly sounded scared. "Be quite or someone might find us! I don't think we're allowed to have pets on campus, PLUS I'm out after hours… please be quiet!"

Kyo would have continued but he heard Yuki talking to the drivers, "I swear, he jumped out of the back as a cat. What kind of joke was this? I thought you said he was a vampire, not a cat."

He stopped moving and the girl drew him closer to him, holding him now under his back paws with one hand and around his torso with the other. His head was on top of her shoulder. "Do you hear that, kitty," she whispered. "Somebody's coming… what am I going to do with you?"

As the voices drew nearer to them Kyo thought desperately, _what could it hurt to stay with her for one night?_ Purring gently into her ear, he tried to convince her to take him home- wherever home was.

The girl patted his head delicately and whispered, "You're such a good kitty. Maybe just one night won't hurt. But then I'll have to find you a place to live outside of the school grounds. Something fishy goes on around here. I can't imagine what the night class students might do you. Not that they aren't gorgeous or anything, but some of them look at me like I'm some sort of snack. I can't imagine how they might look at you."

She began to walk away silently back towards the large buildings looming to the left. She didn't enter through the front door of the day class female dorms however. Instead she walked around to the back and pulled out a small house key. Along the back was what appeared to be a lean-to shack, fully enclosed but added at the last minute with little effort.

"Home sweet home," she said with a sad smile as she shut the door behind her and locked it once more. The little shack had three rooms, the one they were currently in, one towards the back and a door on the front half of the wall pressed against the larger building in front of one of two beds. The current room wasn't very wide. It was just big enough for the two beds on either wall the closets along the wall with the front door and a small window. There was a solid wall with two desks along it between the two beds and open arches that led to the third room.

The girl flipped a light switch on and put Kyo on the floor. She walked into the third room after taking off her shoes and Kyo followed at a trot. It was a small kitchen. There was a stove, sink, a second window and a mini refrigerator. The roof seemed to slope down into the room itself. The girl walked to towards the cupboard above the mini refrigerator and smiled at him.

"You must be hungry Mr. Kitty," She cooed softly, almost more to herself than to Kyo. "Let's see, one can of tuna left."

Grabbing the can opener she placed the can in front of his nose and opened the can. Kyo sniffed the can suspiciously and then her hand. Would it taste as bad as Tohru's rice balls?

"Go ahead," she coxed him. "I promise it's not too old."

_Not touching that,_ Kyo glared up at her.

"Oh! I get it. You want some milk to go with that," she twirled around, her long brown hair fanning around her torso as she did so. Reaching into the cupboard a second time she pulled out a saucer and reached into the mini fridge. Pulling out half a gallon of milk she bent over and set the saucer in front of him too.

Kyo watched her pour the milk and couldn't help but lap up a few licks of it. The milk tasted as good as it always did. He proceeded to lap up the rest of the milk and sniffed the tuna can once more.

It did smell good.

The girl laughed and patted him on the head again. "That's what I thought, Mr. Kitty."

She waltzed out of the little kitchen area through the opposite wall opening and danced her way up to the closets. She pulled out her pajamas and opened the door that lead to the room Kyo had yet to see. Judging by what she was carrying, he assumed it was the bathroom. When she came back out, tooth brush in hand he knew his guess had been correct.

"Okay, if you have to pee… I don't know… just don't. Okay? The best I've got is this newspaper in the corner under that bed," she pointed to the one on the far wall.

_Isn't that another student's bed?_ Kyo wondered as he wandered over to the bed and began sniffing around. There hadn't been another student to sleep in the bed for a while now. _And why do you live in this little place when there's a large dorm building RIGHT next to you?_

The girl watched him sniff the bed before saying, "You can have that one tonight if you want. My roommate dropped out last semester. Her parents couldn't afford even this dorm for another year so she left."

She returned to the bathroom momentarily and then returned. Kyo was cuddled up on the bed she had indicated, watching her re-enter the room.

"Weird," she murmured.

_That you are,_ Kyo agreed, yawning.

"It's like you can understand me."

_Yeah… totally weird; me understanding a girl._

She walked into the kitchen and picked up the empty saucer. She placed it in the sink and rinsed it out. She then picked up the can of tuna and looked at it before showing it to Kyo. "I thought you said you weren't going to eat this?"

_I never actually said it so you could hear it_, he pointed out, sniffing the can again. It actually hadn't tasted that bad.

She laughed, as if she could understand him yet again and flicked the kitchen light off after dropping the empty can into the waste basket. She rechecked the locked door and paused. "I think I'm going to open the window. If you need to go to the bathroom, you can go outside by yourself then."

After opening the window she turned off the main light and stumbled her way to her bed. She pulled down the covers and crawled in. "You don't actually have to sleep over there by yourself, silly kitty. Whatever makes you comfortable."

Kyo yawned again and closed his eyes. _That'd be kinda creepy._

Kyo woke up with a start. The room was suddenly cold and still dark. He couldn't figure out where he was. Staring up at the ceiling he couldn't place the sloping roof. He wasn't at home, he wasn't in the mountains. His mind was racing. Where the hell was he?

Suddenly the wind picked up once more outside the window and he realized he was naked. _Shit_.

And here he had thought it would be creepy to sleep with some chick in the same bed not knowing her name. Maybe, just maybe, it was creepier for her to wake up randomly in the middle of the night to find a naked dude lying on TOP of the covers in the empty bed across the room from her.

Shivering, he rolled to his feet silently and pulled open the closet door furthest from the door. When he saw that it was empty he nearly cussed again. Who didn't keep clothes in their closet? And then he remembered that the girl had mentioned that her roommate had dropped out. He would have to raid her clothes. God, this was getting really really weird.

Too bad she thought that cats who could understand humans were creepy. Otherwise she might have excepted something like this a little bit more welcomingly.

What was he going to do?

He could walk over there and hug her again, but she might wake up and that was wrong on so many levels that he couldn't even bring himself to even finish the thought. He slid over to her closet and opened it. There were skirts. More Skirts and white button up school uniform blouses. He couldn't wear her clothes. She wasn't anorexically skinny, but she was a girl and he was pretty buff for a guy… tight fitting clothes- not a chance.

Hardly daring to breath he dashed over to the bathroom and pulled the door open. It creaked.

"Mr. Kitty?" The girl asked. "Be careful coming back in. I don't want the window to slam on your tail…"

He ducked into the bathroom as soon as she rolled back over, leaving the door open just wide enough so he could slip back out. Inside he found a white bathrobe. It was the closest item of non-gender specific clothing the girl seemed to posses. He slipped it on quickly and was glad when it came down past his knees.

He managed to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror and shuddered. There were bags under his eyes, but that wasn't the scary part. What was truly unnerving was the fact that the color of his eyes had changed from a deep brown to a dark scarlet. From a far it didn't look unnatural, but up close it was disgusting. Taking in his wrists he could see faint scars from the ropes, but nothing else.

The robe looked absurd, and as he blushed he realized how glad he was for something to cover himself, no matter how ridiculous. Suddenly he remembered how the girl had mentioned that her roommate couldn't afford to board in the shack this year and had to drop out. The girl he had stayed with probably didn't have much money either. All he with him however, was the black and white bracelet that never left his arm and her white robe. He would have to pay her back later… somehow.

Right now he needed to leave. He needed to get out of here before she woke up and realized that there was a strange guy in her dorm… in her robe.

Kyo slipped out of the bathroom and tiptoed to the window. Hoisting himself onto the ledge, he easily slipped out of the little shack noiselessly. "I vow to repay you."

"I should say you would," growled a low voice. "You dirty pervert!"

"It's not what you think I swear."


	4. Headmaster Cross

**Vampire Kitty ^v-v^**

_Vampire Knight & Fruits Basket _

_Cross Over _

By Raekitty13

**Disclaimer:** Don't'cha think I'd know my own characters better than this story lets on? Obviously I don't own any of them but the crazy chick who likes cats =]

**Author's Notes: **As usual, sorry when characters aren't in character

Ohh, and sorry this is so late!

**Thank Yous: **PhantomSaint, Primeval Eidolon Scar, glub glub && Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 – Thank you ever SO much you guys are AWESOME beyond belief!

**Chapter Four: ****Headmaster Cross**

"For your sake it sure as hell, better not be what it looks like," Kyo whirled around to face his opponent, but was momentarily preoccupied by the gun pointed in his face.

"Whoa," Kyo muttered, mind racing. How the hell was he supposed to explain his situation to the crazy kid with a silver gun pointed at his face? Anyway you looked at it, what he was doing wasn't pretty. Add in the fact that the guy had a gun and well… curse and crazy have never mixed well for Kyo. Take Akito for instance. Curse plus crazy equals monstrous bitch.

Here it looked kinda like monstrous headache at the very least.

"You smell like a vampire," The boy growled, swinging his silver hair from his eyes. "Give me one damned good reason not to shoot you."

Kyo took a deep breath, still trying to figure out what to say. "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

It wasn't among one of his brightest comebacks, and what with the gun pointed at his face and all, probably not appropriate either, but it just slipped out. Why did he have to feel like he was backed into a corner? Sure, the guy had a gun pointed at him, but danger had never stopped him from being a smart ass before. Why start now? Might as well go down pulling punches…

"And what right do you have to pull a gun on me?"

The other boy laughed no humor in his light gray eyes. "I've got a gun trained between your eyes and the best answer you can come up with isn't even an answer, but a demand? I've got the upper hand here and you want to know my name?"

"Seems only fair," Kyo told him, shrugging his shoulders, palms up, testing his range of movement.

The other boy narrowed his eyes at him, grasping the gun with both hands. "Don't even try it."

"What, you can read minds too?" Kyo asked, sarcasm flooding his voice involuntarily. When he couldn't attack physically, sarcasm came second naturedly. He couldn't help it. One day it would get him killed, maybe tonight was that night. "Thank God, I don't actually have to explain to you what I've been through the past two days."

For the umpteenth time Kyo screamed silently at himself for having left his clothes in the back of the cargo van. What he wouldn't give to be wearing real clothes right now. What he wouldn't give for a pair of cargo pants. He couldn't even get a decent kick in without flashing his attacker. _I wonder if flashing him would distract him enough so that I can make a clean get away…_

"Stop calculating escape routes," the other told him. "The attempt is futile."

"Really?" Kyo demanded. "So why haven't you shot me yet?"

"Don't tempt me you little-"

"Zero! Fire that weapon and you'll have me to contend with!" Kyo recognized the voice from earlier today. "We're supposed to escort him to Headmaster Cross, alive."

"Yuuki, he was sneaking out of Youko's room. He's a dirty vampire pervert. And the last thing we need here. Can't I just shoot him and call it an accident?"

"No," Yuuki stated severely. "Headmaster Cross wouldn't buy it for an instant."

Suddenly the name of the Headmaster of Cross academy didn't sound like a person Kyo wanted to offend. Sure at first he assumed, Cross, like HOLY Cross. Now he was thinking Cross as in angry as hell, Cross me if you dare because I was super Cross to begin with. How did he end up pissing off already pissy people, always? It had to be that cursed plus crazy thing all over again.

Not that he really expected Akito to deliver him into a good life or anything. That'd be too easy and not nearly enough fun for her…

"He was sent to us bound and gagged with a lovely little note stating that he was dangerous," Zero retorted. "I'm sure I could make this accident look very convincing. Do you even think Youko's still breathing?"

"I didn't touch her!" Kyo proclaimed, realizing that Youko was the name of the girl who had taken him in.

"You're wearing nothing but her robe," Zero pointed out, gesturing at Kyo's sudden lack of style.

"That doesn't mean I slept with her," Kyo retorted. "If I walked in there with my own clothes on, do you honestly think I would have walked out of there wearing hers?"

_Why did that come out sounding so dirty?_ Kyo demanded silently, once again wishing he had thought through his previous escape with a bit more caution.

"I don't want to know what kind of sick freak walks into a girl's dormitory without clothes on," Zero complained, never lowering his gun.

"Zero," Yuuki chided.

"What? He just said that he walked into her room naked. I overheard him vow to repay her… You add it up, Yuuki. I know you're not that naïve. He totally walked away from what he wanted to call a one night stand, with Youko. Youko, Yuuki. Jesus, what if he killed her? Went on a happy little rampage in there and drank all of her blood, mutilated her body. If I find one speck of blood in there I'm going to shoot him at point blank range."

"Zero!"

"He's a freak, Yuuki. Admit it. He's a weirdo. We should just kill him."

"While he is very bizarre, you will do no such thing. He's a tortured soul just like you," Yuuki advanced toward Kyo and Zero, staff in hand.

"Get back," Both boys warned her.

"Go check on Youko," Zero added. "The freak is mine."

"Zero, don't hurt him. That's an order," at Yuuki's words a faint light blazed to life under the collar of Zero's formal polo.

As far as Kyo could tell it appeared to be some sort of spider web and once the light faded it looked like a normal tattoo. _Weird. And he calls me the freak?_

"Are you whipped or what?" Kyo demanded, testing out his slavery tactic. How much hold did Yuuki have over Zero?

"She's not my girlfriend," Zero growled. "She's the Headmaster's daughter. Call her my boss."

"You're boss?" Kyo demanded, implying that he thought Yuuki might have been his pimp.

"Yuuki and I watch over the Day students, such as Youko, here at Cross Academy to make sure freaks like you from the Night class don't try to eat them for dinner," Zero supplied, ignoring the sexual undertones of Kyo's comment.

"Night Class?" Kyo pressed on, hoping for more answers. What made him different from Youko, besides the fact that he could turn into a cat at the touch of a woman and sprout fangs every once in awhile.

"Don't play stupid with me, boy."

"His name's Kyo, Zero," Yuuki replied, slipping out of the front door of Youko's dorm as quietly as Kyo had slipped out of her window. "Youko appears to be fine. She's breathing normally and there's no blood. Not even bite marks."

"Bite marks?" Kyo asked looking between Zero and Yuuki like each of them had sprouted a second head. "You think I bit her? Is that some sort of on campus party after dark game? 'Cuz where I'm from biting each other isn't much of a turn on…"

Zero glared at Yuuki. "What'd I tell you? He's a freaking pervert, Yuuki. He was obviously raping her-"

"Zero, knock it off. I said she's fine," Yuuki's tone was cold. She turned to Kyo. "If you so much as laid your eyes on her I'll kick your ass personally, as it is, I think you're telling me the truth. Therefore, Zero, lower the Bloody Rose."

When Zero refused, Yuuki sighed and restated her command with slightly more authority. "Come on, Zero, you're making me out to look like a bitch."

"I don't know," Kyo stated as Zero lowered his weapon. "You're fighting for my life here. That puts you in a good position in my book."

Yuuki glared at him. "You turned into a cat," she said bluntly. "I reached into the back of that truck and you hugged me. And then you turned into a cat."

"You're clothes were found in the back of that cargo van," Zero added, his voice as cold as ice. "You sick son of a bitch."

Kyo closed his eyes. No wonder Zero thought he was a pervert. And if he liked Yuuki as much as he seemed to like her, it was really no wonder Zero wanted to KILL him. He'd hugged his "not girlfriend" without any clothes on…

_How the hell do I explain this?_

"It wasn't anything personal," Kyo muttered eyes cast downward. "It wasn't a real hug. Her arms just brushed mine."

"You took your clothes off for an arm brushing?" Zero demanded eyes boring into Kyo's skull. "Yuuki, he's obviously close enough to level E. Can I just kill him?"

"Level E?" Kyo stared between them. "I'm only level E if it means I carry a family curse. Girls hug me and I turn into a cat, you know, the old myth about the Chinese Zodiac?"

"Sohma," Yuuki face palmed. "I should have known."

"That doesn't explain why he was naked," Zero pointed out. "I still vote that he's a pervert."

"Shut up!" Kyo exclaimed. "I'm not a pervert. I just wanted a clean escape."

"You thought you could pull one on me," Yuuki pouted. "You thought that if I didn't see your clothes until after you disappeared, you'd have enough time to get away without a hitch. So you tried to make a run for it. But you didn't get very far?"

"Youko found me," Kyo admitted sheepishly. "She picked me up and carried me home. This was the first chance I had to leave."

"Pervert," Zero declared.

Yuuki punched him softly on the arm saying, "I'm serious. Stop being a jerk," before extending her hand out to Kyo once more. "I'm Yuuki Cross."

Kyo shook her hand, "Kyo Sohma."

Yuuki nodded. "This is Zero Kiryu; we're both Cross Academy Guardians. It's our job to protect students from both classes. You do understand that we really can't have you mixing with the Day students, right Kyo?"

"Not really," Kyo admitted, still trying to figure out how to bolt.

"Headmaster Cross would be more than happy to explain," Zero sinisterly informed him, gripping his elbow with an inhuman strength.

_Zero's a vampire, too, _Kyo thought, feeling pain in his arm from Zero's death grip.

"March, pervert," Zero ordered, shoving him from behind.

"Play nicely, Zero," Yuuki warned half-heartedly, a smile working its way onto her face.

Zero just grunted in reply, shoving Kyo even harder in the direction of the Headmaster's building. They passed building after building and Kyo was beginning to wonder where they were going. Finally they reached a building labeled "administration" and Zero steered him toward the glass double doors.

Yuuki held the door open for both of them and brought up the rear. They walked down a long hallway before climbing the grand stair case at the far end, ignoring all of the doors on either side of them. The second floor looked more like a home than an office building and Kyo suddenly realized that this probably was the headmaster's home.

When Zero stopped in front of another set of double doors, white oak this time, and didn't let go of Kyo's arm Yuuki stepped around the both of them and knocked on the doors.

Kyo had a moment of forethought and pondered reaching out with his free arm to embrace Yuuki so he could scamper off again, but Zero seemingly read his mind, grabbing his free arm. He pulled Kyo's elbows tight behind his back while Yuuki wasn't looking, inflicting more pain than was necessary. It's not like he had actually resisted any of these.

Who would when faced with that gun? What had Yuuki called it again, oh yeah… The Bloody Rose.

"Come in!" Trilled a voice through the door. "Door's open."

_Headmaster Cross?_ Kyo thought, _Sounds more like CROSS dresser…_

The doors burst open before Yuuki could even push them open and a tall, lanky man in flowing robes danced back to his seat, fawning all the way.

"Yuuki! My beautiful daughter!" he was beaming from ear to ear, looking like Yuuki put the sun in the sky just by showing up. "And Zero!" He added more as an afterthought than anything else.

Zero shoved him forward roughly. "And a special guest."

"Ahh," He seemed to sober up somewhat. He sized Kyo up with a stink eye and a pout. "This would be…?"

"Kyo Sohma, Headmaster," Yuuki supplied.

"Yuuki!" The headmaster roared, tearing up suddenly. "Why do you insist on calling me Headmaster? I'm your father! Call my daddy!"

Kyo looked over at Yuuki who looked slightly uncomfortable. "Daddy?" He asked her. "He's your father. You never mentioned that he was your father."

"Adopted father," Zero corrected automatically as the Headmaster walked around his desk and stood behind it. "And I'm not related to either of them. Headmaster Cross just took care of me. Call him my foster father if you must."

"Adopted father! If you must!" the Headmaster cried dramatically. "I feel so unloved. Yuuki say it isn't so. Tell me that you love me and that I'm the best father you've ever known!"

"You are indeed the best father ever, Headmaster," Yuuki beamed back, matching the Headmaster's initial enthusiasm.

"And yet you still call me Headmaster!" he sobbed, sinking into his large chair dejectedly.

"But you are the headmaster," Yuuki stated, slightly confused.

Zero coughed loudly and shoved Kyo directly into the Headmaster's desk.

"Oh, yes," Headmaster Cross looked directly at Kyo again, as if seeing him for the first time, his crazy stink eye returning. "Kyo Sohma."

He stared a bit longer at Kyo before beginning to grin like mad, eyes gleaming like he was insane. "Do you really turn into a cat, my boy? I would absolutely love to see you transform. What's your trigger?"

Kyo couldn't help but stare bug eyed at the man before him. He was more emotionally unstable than a bipolar pregnant woman marooned on a desert island without chocolate ice cream and pickles.

"Beg your pardon," Kyo demanded of the headmaster.

"What's your trigger? How do you turn into a cat?" Headmaster Cross elaborated as if Kyo were stupid, talking slowly. "Can. I. See. You. Transform?"

Kyo blinked slowly. Was this guy for real?

And then he grinned. Why not? Hugging Yuuki would be damned good payback for all the rough handling Zero was giving him.

He closed his eyes and reached for Yuuki. Pulling her into a bear hug, he felt the warmth of her body radiate within the cold core of his chest for only a few short moments before he shrank in a cloud of fog. When he opened his he was no longer a head taller than her, but barely above her ankles, covered in ginger hair.

"Meow?" he sang pleasantly, rubbing against her legs. _I can play cute, watch me._

Zero looked like he wanted to squash him like a bug, Yuuki looked like she was torn between petting him and running in fear. And the headmaster, the headmaster looked like he wanted to glomp Kyo right then and there and never let him go.

"Meow!" he cried, dashing toward the still open door.

"Catch that damn cat!" Zero cried angrily, diving after Kyo.

"Catch that adorable cat!" The Headmaster cried, jumping onto his desk all starry eyed. "I just want to cuddle him and…"

Yuuki reached the door just moments before Kyo, slamming it in his face. "Sorry, Kyo," she muttered apathetically as Headmaster Cross scooped him up in his arms.

"Who's a cute little kitty, Mr. Fluffy-Wuffy-Kins-Kyo?" He cooed, coddling him close to his chest like a mother would an infant. "Who's a cuuuute little kiiiitty?"

_Save me!_ Kyo pleaded silently. _Somebody, anybody! Quick! Before I turn back into a human…._

"Oh my," The headmaster remarked, turning his head and blushing. "That was certainly… interesting!"

"Stop looking at me like that!" Kyo demanded, hunched on all fours where Cross had dropped him after his retransformation. He quickly picked up his clothing and redressed himself. "And Zero called me a fucking pervert!"


	5. Let the Games Begin

**Vampire Kitty ^v-v^**

_Vampire Knight & Fruits Basket_

_Cross Over_

By Raekitty13

**Disclaimer:** It's been far too long…

**Author's Notes:**My deepest apologies for the tardiness of this chapter. I have to thank you all deeply for reading this far and then requesting, after so much time had passed since my last update, for the story to continue. I can't promise that it'll be as good as the first four chapters, but for the truly amazing beyond belief fans that never gave up on this story when even I have, this chapter is dedicated to you.

**Dedications:**Crossing Dreamer Silverdramon, Mr. Alice, V, Crystal the Night Bender, TrueBlue Ce-ce, Mamita, ShadowFox100, Shin no yoru, Kitsune Dango and Birdofdarkness.

**Chapter Five: ****Let the Games Begin**

Still scowling Kyo simply stalk out of the room, slamming the door behind him with enough vigor to wake the dead.

Never in his life had he ever felt so violated.

'_If he touches me again,'_ Kyo reassured himself mentally, _'I'll sick one nasty bisexual cow on him!'_ The thought seemed to sooth him as he stomped toward—where was it he was going again?

Kyo stopped, surprised that nobody from Cross's office had stopped him or so much as stormed after him. He pictured them all simply staring at the vacated space his naked body had previously occupied; Cross with misty eyes and a slightly lustful expression plastered on his face. Yuuki was probably blushing profusely, finally understanding so many dirty jokes while Zero would obviously be so furious and self conscious that he wouldn't know what to do—stomp Kyo or pretend like he was obviously bigger and therefore seeing such a smaller counterpart naked was no big deal—and thus he was probably just glaring, teeth grinding in frustration.

Kyo simply smirked. _'Totally should've flashed him when I had the robe on earlier…'_ Kyo chided himself. _'I could've avoided that whole fiasco!'_

While he was shaking his head, lost in his own thoughts someone managed to sneak up on him, a rare feat that nearly had Kyo jumping like a rabbit at the sound of another human voice.

"Um, excuse me, have you seen a little orange kitten?"

'_You wouldn't be calling me little if you had just been in Cross's office with me…'_ Kyo thought warily when he recognized the stranger's voice as Youko.

"He's very…" She paused and Kyo felt her gaze lingering just above his eyes—on his bright orange hair. "His fur matches the color of your hair perfectly!" she muttered quietly, unaware of her dreadful pun, in awe of such a unique coincidence.

Kyo simply shook his head, "Nope," it was about all he could manage. Youko was looking at him like he was either a divine being or a phantom of mystical sorts. Would she put the pieces together right away?

It took him a minute to realize it was his guilt making him think such irrational paranoid thoughts. After all, how many people have hread the story of the Sohma family curse? And of those fw that have, how many of them actually believe it?

"That's some coincidence, thought" kyo finally smiled, deciding that the best way to pay Youko back would be to act nice. Girls seemed to like nice guys. Girls like Tohru. That thought shocked him slightly. "T-this color's not all that common in nature."

The girl nodded with a pensive look on her face. "It's such a shame," she whispered, "It's so amazing. But I suppose its rarity only contributes to its beauty."

Kyo watched her muse over nature's strange methods and felt drawn to her. She reminded him so much of Tohru. Not in the physique but in personality. She was so bubbly and positive, always seeing something beautiful in spite of the obvious blemishes. Simultaneously he felt elevated and wary. His heart longed for Tohru and yet it cried out in utter anguish. She no longer loved him. She no longer saw something beautiful in him, but the blemishes-the dark, deadly negative blemishes—her positivity and happiness, tarnished by the filth of his existence. There was a decent part of him that didn't want to destroy the nativity of another innocent and caring girl, but there was a deeper, stronger part of him that didn't' want to put his trust and hope in another such girl that could crush his heart, torch his life with one simple, instinctual cry.

And yet there was that pull. Like she could banish the black hole of a heart residing in his chest, "I'm Youko. If you see my kitty, will you send him my way? I'm worried that he might get hurt out here on his own."

"Sure," Kyo assured her. "But I'll bet he can handle himself more than you give him credit for."

She smiled, "Hopefully. Thanks, Kyo." She turned to walk away, spinning back around. "You're new." She added. A statement, not a question, but not necessarily an accusation either.

Kyo nodded. "Transfer," he replied, still torn between just walking away and being nice. Life was so much easier before he met Tohru. It was less complicated simply being a hermit. And now that she's gone—well it didn't help him much at all.

She mimicked his nod, grinning bashfully. "I'd know that hair color anywhere."

She made him blush too. _'Great,'_ he thought. _'She'll snuggle with me at night in my cat form and have a mega crush on me during the day in my human form.'_ It took all of his self control not to face palm.

"Um, I'm going to go now," she said pointing in a direction away from Kyo, over his shoulder.

Kyo nodded again, "Me too," pointing in the direction opposite of Youko.

"Oh, is that so, Kyo?" Zero sneered as he clamped his hands on Kyo's shoulders roughly. "Youko," he added, voice suddenly too pleasant.

"Zero," Youko frowned and flinched from the tall white haired boy. "That's really unnecessary."

"What is?" Zero demanded, fists tightening on Kyo's shirt.

'_Bet he wishes he had claws right about now,'_ Kyo thought with a bit of dark humor. _'Poor bloke, it's totally not worth it.' _

"Treating every guy I talk to like some sort of threat. You dumped me," she said angrily, an emotion Kyo felt didn't suit her. She grabbed Kyo's forearm and drew him toward herself, despite Zero's super human—vampire—strength. "Remember?"

"Holy shit," Kyo couldn't stop the shocked expression from slipping though his lips. There was no way in hell he could ever be Zero's friend. Not that he ever really stood a chance, or wanted to, but he had broken so many of the Bro-Code that he was deemed to live his next life as a piece of coal eternally burning in Zero's personal perpetual fire. Why? Because A. he had hugged Zero's "not-girlfriend" and he had been caught sneeking out of his ex-girlfriend's bedroom. At night. Naked. And now Zero's ex-girlfriend was defending him.

"Holy shit is right, asshole," Zero snarled. "Who are you going to attempt to sleep with next? My mother?"

"Not if she's nearly as ugly as you," Where the insult came from, or why it came for that matter, was beyond Kyo. It was simply his nature.

"You sick son of a bitch," Zero's threat was so dark as he got directly into Kyo's face, that Kyo believed every word of it. "I'd kill you here and now if Youko wasn't watching you so closely at the moment."

"Aw, I'm pretty sure Yuuki wouldn't like you much for killing me though either. She seems to have taken a liking to me too," Kyo whispered back to him, tone low and harsh. "If you know what I mean. Piss me off and she'll be the next one on my list of blood sucking, got it, Trigger Finger?"

"Come on, Kyo. I'll show you around campus. There are better friends to make. I promise," Youko tugged on his sleeve slightly, fighting for his attention, probably hoping to prevent a fist fight.

"Sure," Kyo replied, turning back toward Youko.

Her relieved expression sent a flood of acceptance closely followed by panic through him. Why was she so concerned about his wellbeing? He was the bad guy here, she just didn't know it. Great. More guilt he'd have to deal with later.

She slipped her tiny hand inot his smoothly, like it wasn't awkward to hold hands with a complete stranger. _'Or awkward to hold hands with a guy who got caught sneaking out on you supposedly after sex by your ex-boyfriend…'_ he thought, holding her hand more to piss off Zero than for his own comfort (because he refused to believe that he could so easily find another girl's hand to hold so easily after Torhu).

"Zero's not really that bad of a guy," Youko told him, still holding his hand, guiding him slowly away from Zero. It was as if she wanted him to get a really good mental picture of the two of them walking away from him, hand in hand. "But once you're on his bad side, you don't stand a chance."

"There you go again," Kyo complained, suddenly playful—trying to play off the fact that he was slightly insulted that she didn't think he could take Zero. "Not giving me enough credit."

"Again?" she asked him, perplextion written clearly on her face. How had she managed to key in on that one specific slip up? Kyo was going to have to be more careful. "Was I picking on you earlier too?"

"Uh…"Kyo stopped walking and looked up at her. How had she managed to key in on that one specific slip up? Kyo was going to have to be more careful. He scrambled for an easy, believable fix. And then it hit him. Her hand holding was her way of trying to make Zero angry too…"I was just referring to the fact that you didn't think I could make Zero jealous without a hint or two."

He raised their joined hands for emphasis and her shocked facial expression told him that she hadn't noticed that she had grabbed his hand at all.

"Ohmygoodness," She breathed, blushing deeply and genuinely. She tore her hand from his quickly and continued, "You must think I'm horribly rude, or promiscuous at the very least!"

'_If only she knew how promiscuous she looked in Zero's eyes for her behavior! She had no idea what kind of jealousy trip she had just sent him on.'_ He couldn't keep the chuckle to himself. "Not hardly, bitter over a breakup maybe."

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "You're one of those boys who constantly has girls hanging all over him, aren't you? Probably transferred from your last school because all your groupies were interfering with your school work?"

Kyo laughed again. Him, a lady's man? Hardly.

"You won't have a problem with them here!"She continued, now struggling to keep a strict face. "The Night Class has all the girls emotionally tied up. Morning, noon and night!"

"All of them?" Kyo asked skeptically. If the Night Class students were as pushy and mouthy as Zero, surely a few of the girls would remain level headed.

"All of them," Youko replied with a deep sigh. "Although I really can't seem to figure it out."

Kyo gave her a funny look. "You were dating one…"

"Well, he's a recent transfer. He's got all the guys wondering how he did it, too…" Youko explained with a pained expression on her face. "It's utterly ridiculous. Mostly because you'r enot technically allowed to date if you're from different classes."

"Is that why he dumped you?" Kyo demanded, suddenly angry with Zero. _'Or was it because he thought he finally had a chance with Yuuki now that he was in the Night Class?' _"Because he got a social upgrade? What a fu—"

"No!" Youko protested, waving her hands dismissively in his face. "At least that's not what he said to my face when he broke up with me. He said something about it being for my safety. Whatever that means."

"_Yuukin and I watch over the Day students, such as Youko, here at Cross Academy to make sure freaks like you from the Night Class don't try to eat them for dinner."_

Zero's words settled squarely on Kyo's shoulders. Students from the Night Class are dangerous. He was at a school full of vampires, of monsters, monsters exactly like him. He stopped walking and Youko noticed after a few paces.

"He was really just too afraid of commitment," she told him, trying to puzzle out the look on his face. "Commitment to the wrong girl, anyway. Everybody knows he's got a thing for Yuuki."

Kyo was watching her now, trying to figure out her facial expression. When he couldn't he just remained quiet, hoping she would explain further.

"I knew too," She smiled sadly up at him. "I just thought I could convince him otherwise, you know? We were both kind of lonely souls with nobody to turn to. I'm not Yuuki though, and whatever pull she has over him is far stronger than any pull I could have over a boy."

"Are you sure about that?" Kyo asked, looking at her sad expression, willing it to return to its happy demeanor.

She didn't answer, just looked at him. He didn't know what to say so they stayed that way for a while, just looking at each other.

Finally she sighed. "I really should get back to finding my kitty."

Kyo smiled. "If I find him, what should I do with him?"

And then he saw it again, her heartwarming smile. _'Zero is an idiot.'_

"Bring him by my place. I'm behind the Day girl's dormitory. Just knock three times so I know it's you, okay?"

He nodded, "I can do that."

"Thanks, Kyo!" She flashed him one last smile before walking away from him. He couldn't help but watch her go. So much for not making friends… at least Hell was a little less terrible with a girl like her on his side.

"Stalking your next meal, Sohma-San?"

"HOLY FUCKING HELL! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND SNEAKING UP ON EACH OTHER! MAKE SOME NOISE WOULD YOU! WAKE THE GOD DAMNED DEAD IF YOU HAVE TO!" Kyo ranted, spinning on his heel.

"Probably not the best of ideas," the leader of the group standing behind him responded. He was tall with jet black hair and mysteriously dark eyes. He stood proudly, as if he were a Prince of some sort and the rest of the students stood behind him respectfully, watching Kyo reproachfully.

There were both girls and guys in the group, but there was something unnatural about them. It wasn't just that they could sneak up on people silently, or their musky scent but their overall beauty. Every single one of them could have been a supermodel and it creeped Kyo out.

"But already too late," one of the girls told him shortly.

"We'll have to show you the ropes properly," a shorter blonde haired boy told him flatly. "Zero is quite the inadequate tour guide. You should have been delivered to us directly."

"This rule breaking simply will not do," another agreed from within the mob.

"Who the hell are all of you?"

"We," Prince Boy announced royally. "Are the Night Class, and I am Kaname Kuran. Welcome to Cross Academy, Kyo."


End file.
